Touched
by tatutwilight
Summary: After being sexually assaulted, Alice has trouble coping and accepting what happened. But when she makes a new best friend who helps her through everything and live again, she finds herself falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Her hands were gripping the heavy blanket over her face. Her face was covered in sweat and her hair was sticking to her forehead. She couldn't help the grinding sound that resounded in the room as her teeth pressed tightly together. Her whimpers were filling the room, but she could barely hear herself over the running fan in the window of her room.

Another nightmare took away Alice's sleep tonight.

She ran her hand over her arm, gooseflesh rising as her fingers skimmed over her pale flesh. Her breath was shaky as she tried to recover it. She sat up quickly pushing her hair through her fingers whilst looking around the darkly lit room. She could see her phone light up causing her eyes to narrow. She took it off of its charger and slid it open. Her best friend Rosalie had texted her.

_Hey girl, r u up?_

She shook her head glancing at the time in the top right corner. It was midnight. She went to sleep early hoping the images and feelings would go away with sleep. Sadly, they didn't.

_Yeah. What's up?_

Alice got up, sliding her phone into her pocket as she got up to pull the string to turn the light on her ceiling on. She covered her eyes with her arm for a moment before she felt a buzz on her leg. She quickly pulled her phone from her jean short's pocket and read the text.

_I didn't finish that history paper. Could u help?_

Alice sighed; she always had to help Rosalie out in school because she was too lazy to do anything. She didn't mind, but she felt like Rosalie was taking advantage of her.

_Yeah. Call me._

Alice pulled her bead door out of the way and lightly walked down her stairs. Her room was in the attic, so she had to be careful, making that her feet were light on the stairs or else they'd creak. As her feet hit the last step, she glanced to the left hearing her mom blasting her TV with some reality show. Alice turned right to head the bathroom and shut the door louder than she meant to. She turned water on so that no one would hear the choked cries erupting from her throat. She wiped her eyes but the tears kept coming quickly.

She knew she had to suck it in once she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket at an urgent pace. She turned the water off and cleared her throat as she answered the phone.

"Hey Rose," she cleared her throat again when she heard how hoarse it was.

"Hey girl," Alice left the bathroom and hurried up the stairs to her room. "Are you okay? You sound off."

"Yeah, I just um," she bit her lip as she lay on her bed trying to catch her breath. "I had a nightmare."

"You wanna talk about?" Alice smiled as she heard the concern in her best friend's voice.

"No, I'm just a little shaky still." She shivered to prove her point.

"Oh well," she heard a shuffling of papers in the background. "So I didn't really understand this question. You know about this Asian guy and how he tried to run this Asian country or something stupid like that."

"Rose, first off, you can't start off a paper saying, 'That Asian guy,' and secondly we're talking about Vietnam. Not, 'some Asian country,'" Alice shook her head.

"Okay, okay," Rosalie took a deep breath before speaking again.

Alice felt the tears in her eyes brim over again. The feelings kept entering her mind and body. She couldn't stop thinking about it. She bit her lip in frustration as she listened to her best friend talk on the other line.

"So this Ho guy wants to take over all of Vietnam?"

Alice gasped loudly, her throat constricting and burning as she found it harder to breath. She couldn't hold in anymore. The feelings were just too much for her to keep to herself.

"Alice!" she heard Rosalie say her name over and over again.

"I need to tell you something." she whispered.

~~~2 Nights Ago~~~

"Alice you're coming to my party tonight, right?"

Alice beamed as she took Rosalie's hand into hers. "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Because I know how much you _despise _parties." She growled.

"I don't really hate parties. I just hate that there's a lot of people there."

The two were sitting on Rosalie's car. They were waiting to pick up their friends to head to Rosalie's house. The chatter of the students leaving school property still sounded around them. Alice continuously moved her head to search for her friends, and grabbed onto Rosalie's hand tightly.

"Well that's what a party is Ally," Rosalie giggled.

Alice looked around again and spotted one of her other best friends in the distance. She got up, and spread her arms open to run to her, a large smile placed on her face. "Bella, my love!"

She laughed when she saw Bella pucker her lip out and flip her hair to the side. Her light skin seemed to glow in the sunlight along with her bright teeth. Bella opened her arms in return and ran to meet Alice's embrace.

"What's up?" Bella smiled.

"You're coming to Rosalie's party, right?" Alice asked with a raised brow removing her arms from her friend to place them on her hips.

"Yeah, of course," Alice laughed as she took her hand and led her to Rosalie's car.

"Where's Emmett?" Alice asked turning her head to look for him.

"He's getting his bag from his locker." Bella craned her neck to see Rosalie texting on the hood of her car.

"Oh." Alice pouted for a moment.

When they reached Rosalie, Bella punched her in the arm.

"Ow!" Rosalie hissed. "What was that for?"

"You didn't say hi to me at lunch." Bella pouted innocently.

"Quit complaining bitch and get in the car." Rosalie said getting up from the hood and opening the door to get in the driver's seat. "Get in the fucking car Bella!" Rosalie shouted.

"What did you say to me?" Alice rolled her eyes at the two. She wasn't the type to swear much and all their vulgar language just made her irritated.

"Wait!" She heard Emmett's voice behind her making her jump in place. "Quit swearing before Alice dies of embarrassment."

"Shut up Emmet," Alice felt her face burn as she heard them all laugh.

"Whoo!" Rosalie shouted from the car. "Let's go you slow asses!"

Alice rolled her eyes and went into the passenger seat whilst Emmett and Bella went in the back. Alice looked back and saw that no one had their seatbelt on. "Guys why aren't your seatbelts on?" she asked.

"Why are you asking _mom_?" Rosalie asked snapping her fingers with an attitude.

"Guys I just don't want anything bad to happen to you."

It was silent in the car before Rosalie turned on the radio and blasted the music. She leaned in to whisper in Alice's ear. "Dude, just calm down and learn to have some fun. Can you do that for me for just one night?"

Alice thought for a moment. "Fine," She leaned back in her seat, putting on her seatbelt before crossing arms

"Good." She smiled while pulling the car out of the school parking lot.

It was very hot outside and Alice began to feel the sweat gather on her arms so she opened the car window. She saw Emmett in the side view mirror making kissing faces at her.

"Hey Alice I like your bracelet." He said with puckered lips.

"Thanks." She laughed.

"Can I have it?"

"No."

"Aw, why not?"

"Because," she stopped herself before she fell into his little game. She did this easily when one of her favorite songs came on making her bounce in her seat. She began to sing to the words and Rosalie joined her along with Bella, and Emmett sighed and sung along too.

Alice shut her eyes and smiled at the wind blowing in her face, the heat on her skin going away slowly. She felt so at bliss right now, and she didn't want it to end. She could see the light through her eye lids and the scatter of it as they must have passed buildings. She placed one of her hands out of the window and let the gentle wind caress her fingers. Unfortunately though, the car stopped. She opened her eyes and saw that they were at Rosalie's house.

"Did you forget I live, like, five minutes away?" Rosalie laughed.

"Ha, ha," Alice opened the door and stepped out pulling her shorts down a little.

"Rosalie!" she knew that voice anywhere.

"What mom?" she whined.

"I told you no parties while we're gone!" Alice looked over to see Rosalie's parents carrying a few suitcases to their minivan. She waved when her mom caught her eye.

"Alice, always a pleasure,"

"Hi Mrs. Hale," Alice said turning to grab Bella's hand. She couldn't help her affection. She loved holding her friends' hands.

"Mom, I only have three friends over, see?" she gestured to us.

"That better be it. If I find out that-"

"Mom chillax," Rosalie interrupted her mom.

"That better be it." She said in a harsher tone. "I'll be back on Sunday around nine." Alice watched Rosalie's parents get in the van and leave.

"God damn," Rosalie sighed shoving her car keys in purse. "Come on, I gotta get the food and booze out."

"Rosalie," Alice said in a warning tone.

"Don't start Ally," she said opening the front door.

Alice let go of Bella's hand and walked into the house.

She could never get over how beautiful her house was. They had four floors, and had the most updated equipment and furniture in every room. She went into the kitchen, placing her hands on one of the many granite counters. She watched as Rosalie pulled several bottles of alcohol from the bottom sink and put them on the table. There must have been every type of liquor on that table.

"Don't you think that's-"

"Alice, shut the fuck up!" Rosalie growled.

"Hmm," Alice shut her mouth.

"You don't have to drink anything, but you can if you want." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie, calm down." Emmett said wrapping his large form around her waist.

"Bella can you get the chips and stuff from the cabinet above you?"

"Sure." Bella reached for the cabinet above her head.

Alice did not have a good feeling about this at all.

"How many people are going to be here?" she asked scratching her arm.

Rosalie pondered for a second. "Um, forty maybe fifty people."

"And you need all that booze?"

"I like people to have options Alice." she smirked.

"Hmm," Alice sat on the bar stool and placed her head in her hands.

"Let's party!" Emmett yelled in her ear.

~~~o~~~

After a few hours, the house was filled with many people. Alice knew most of them since many of them were in her grade, but there were also a lot of people she didn't know. They must have been juniors or seniors. The music was blasting and it made her ears hurt.

She was roaming the house after using the bathroom and sighed in irritation. Bella was supposed to wait for her, but she must have seen something cool and followed it.

"Hey cutie," she heard a guy behind her.

Alice spun on her heel to see who was talking to her.

"Hi," she mumbled looking around to see if she could find any of her friends.

"I'm digging the hair." He smiled.

"Thanks," she said. She was always self conscious about her hair. It was very short and it didn't grow out right, so she kept it cropped.

"Can I touch it?" he asked with a slurred tone.

She guessed the guy was cute, but she wasn't that interested. She had a boyfriend; his name was Jasper, but he moved away last week for the summer. She frowned for a moment before looking back at the guy in front of her.

"I guess." Alice scrunched her nose when she smelled the alcohol on his breath and cringed slightly when she felt his fingers run through her hair roughly.

"Cool," he said removing his hand. "What's your name?" he asked.

"What's yours?"

"Mike." He said with a flirtatious smirk.

"Alice." her mouth was in a tight line as she felt extremely uncomfortable at the moment.

"Mike, leave her alone." She heard a familiar voice to her left. She looked to see Rosalie's neighbor standing with a red solo cup in his hands.

James was a twenty-something-year old with a cute face and cute hair. He was tall and always wore expensive clothes despite the fact that he didn't have a great job.

"Is this guy giving you any trouble?"

Alice shook her head.

James pushed the guy out of the way and smiled at her. "If anyone gives you any problems, come and tell me." He clicked his tongue and left.

Alice scratched her arm in nervousness and continued to look around the house for anyone she was close to. She found multiple people making out, literally tripping out of the house, and playing stupid games, but she couldn't find her friends.

"Alice!" she heard her friend Angela across the room.

Finally! Someone she knew!

"Angela!" she said skipping over to her. She took a step back though when she smelled her breath. Was she the only sane one here?

"Did you try this drink Emmett made?" she slurred. "It's," she took a sip. "So," another sip, "amazing!" she took one last sip before leaving her side.

Alice smacked her forehead. She walked to the front door, and was just about to leave before she heard Rosalie's voice.

"Alice! Where are you going?" she could hear in her tone that she had been drinking, but not as much as the others.

"I was gonna head home." She felt Rosalie's arms wrap around her.

"Aw why?" she felt another pair of arms encircle her.

"Emmett, Rosalie, let go of me. You two stink." she made a face of disgust to prove her point.

They let her go, but their questioning continued.

"Why are you leaving, honey?" Rosalie asked, her voice sounding more serious.

"I'm not really having a good time." she mumbled.

"Well you can sleep in my room. Just don't go." She asked hugging her again.

"Okay, okay," she said prying Rosalie's arms off of her.

Alice waved to the both of them, and went to Rosalie's room as efficiently as possible. It was hard considering the amount of people that blocked her way.

When she reached the room, she shut the door loudly behind her, the music now muffled, and looked around. She reached for her phone in her pocket and checked the time.

It was only ten o'clock. Alice walked to Rosalie's grand king sized bed and grabbed the remote turning on the TV. She had barely scanned through anything before her eyes began to droop closed.

Alice jolted awake by the sound of Rosalie yelling. She looked around, dazed for a moment as she tried to figure out what was going on.

She knew she was at Rosalie's…so she must be in her room. She rubbed her eyes and got up from the bed to see what was going on. As she walked down the grand staircase, she heard terrible words flying about.

"Emmett, tell them to leave! I want them out of my fucking house!" Rosalie yelled.

"Guys, seriously go." Emmett said.

Alice looked around noticing the many cups lying about and the awful stench of alcohol filling her nose.

"Do you mind if I crash here tonight?" James said running his fingers through his dark hair.

"Sure. There's a spare room upstairs." She said with crossed arms.

Alice watched as a few more people left the house and James wobbling up the stairs.

"Hey sleepy head," Rosalie's voice was much clearer than it was earlier.

"Hey," she said looking around the house. She saw the analog clock on the wall indicating that it was 2:30.

"You can go back to sleep. I'll be up in a few minutes."

Alice could only nod as lethargy still racked her body. She trudged back upstairs to Rosalie's room and turned the light off whilst getting under her silky blanket. She shut her eyes, ready for sleep to take over when she heard the door open. It was nice that Rosalie decided to sleep with her instead of her boyfriend for the night.

When she felt the covers move and Rosalie's body slide behind her she smiled. However, when she felt a pair of bulky arms circle around her waist, her smile was gone.

"Who are you?"

"Just stay where you are. I'm comfortable." the voice muttered.

She knew it was James by the voice, but she wasn't comfortable with him being this close.

"Can you move? I like my space." She felt her breathing become more labored as fear began to run in her veins. When she didn't hear him say anything or move, her heart began beating faster.

Alice tried to move, but his hold on her was very tight.

"Please get off." her voice became strained.

His hold only got tighter and when he spoke, she felt her heart beat at a rate too fast. "You're so beautiful." She held her mouth shut, her chest now moving up and down at a fearful speed.

She bit her lip when his legs intertwined with hers. She wanted out! She couldn't move! She was so scared! She felt something press into her back and could only fearfully guess what it was. His hands began to make light circles on her stomach. He moved them for a moment, but only to lift her shirt and pull her closer.

Stop! Stop! She wanted to say. She tried to scream, but it was caught in her throat. He breathing was very audible now.

"You like when I touch you?" he asked.

Alice shook her head and tried to move but his hold somehow got tighter.

"No, no," her voice was a whisper that could barely be heard through her breathing. She felt his face in her hair, the heat from his breath going to her scalp. She could smell the alcohol lace his breath and she shivered in fear.

Alice felt paralyzed and couldn't move anymore. She couldn't do anything as his grip was extremely tight on her waist.

His hands were playing with the waistband of her shorts before he moved them down to rub her thigh. Stop! Stop! She still couldn't speak. How could she be so weak? She felt her throat tighten, her breathing becoming harder and harder to do by the second.

His hands moved up back under her shirt and moved to the base of her bra. She felt a jolt of adrenaline in her body and thrashed, trying to escape, but his hold wouldn't allow her to move. His left hand moved back down to caress her thigh while the right moved to cup her bra covered breast.

"No, no," her voice was louder.

His hot breath continued to go through her hair. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth together. He moved his hand, his fingers about to slide into her shorts when she gained an inkling of courage. Her eyes shot wide open and she pushed him away. She sprinted for the door and ran to the guest bathroom.

Alice turned the bath on while removing her clothes. She looked into the mirror for a moment so she could look at herself. There were red prints on her stomach and a scrape across her belly button. She looked away, disgusted with herself and switched the gear to shower. She quickly got in the shower and grabbed the spare rag and rubbed her skin. She wanted his smell off of her. She wanted his DNA off of her.

She caught her breath as the water became too hot. She let out a groan as she wailed and cried. She turned off the water and fell to her knees in the shallow water. Her cries were nothing. She was nothing.

She got a towel and slipped her clothes back on. With a shuddering breath, she left the bathroom and went into the living room to lie on the couch. She pulled a pillow to her chest and covered herself with Rosalie's snuggie as she attempted to make the tears stop falling from her red eyes. She took a final breath through her nose before she dozed off.

"Alice, Ally," she felt a poke on her shoulder making her jump in fear.

Who was touching her? Was it him? Did he wake up to finish what he started?

"Alice calm down it's just me," she looked up to see Rosalie with a small smile and disheveled hair. Alice sat up and scratched her hair before rubbing her aching neck.

"Why are you on the couch?" Rosalie asked with a yawn.

"I um," Alice shook her head and took a deep breath. "I just kind of wandered in here."

"I was looking for you last night but you weren't in my room."

"Sorry," she mumbled getting up. "Do you know what time it is?"

"It's just after twelve." she said pointing to a clock.

"Hmm," she said before walking to the guest bathroom.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rosalie asked.

Alice stopped in place and balled her hands into fists.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she lied.

A/N: pleas review


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: here's chapter two. The rest of the chapters should be about this length. I hope you guys enjoy this:) please review!

~~~Present~~~

"Honey, why didn't you tell me? I'll kick his ass!" Rosalie growled.

"I was scared." She whispered.

"Of course you were scared! Honey!" she heard Rosalie began to cry on the other side. "Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"I have to."

"Only you would say that." Rosalie tried to laugh, but Alice could hear the sadness in her voice. "I'll get Emmett, he'll gladly do something." Rosalie said with conviction.

"No, it's okay," Alice said picking at the edge of her shorts.

"It's not." She heard Rosalie moving things in the background. "Did you tell anyone else?"

"No."

"Are you going to?"

Alice brought her fingers to her mouth to nibble on her nails. "I don't know."

It was silent between the two before Alice decided to speak up. "Umm," she sighed getting up to turn off the light. "I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Alice," Rosalie started.

Alice hung up the phone and pulled her covers over her face. She growled at the utter silence and moved to grab her ear buds, turning on her Zune to listen to her music. She turned it up all the way, hoping to drain his whispers from her mind. She fell asleep, and finally didn't dream.

~~~o~~~

Alice awoke to her phone blasting t.A.T.u. next to her ear. She noticed her headphones wrapped around her arm, and her Zune telling her that it was dying. Awesome; she didn't have time to charge it for the bus ride to school. She rubbed her eyes and dismissed her phone, putting it on vibrate before getting up to shower. She tip toed down her stairs with her towel and clothes in hand, and shut the bathroom door quietly behind her. She opened the draw pulling out the necessary items, and turned on the bath water.

This was a good time for her to get her cries out for the day. She turned to see herself in the mirror. The marks were a dark blue on the side of her hip now. She turned away and pulled the top of the faucet up to turn on the shower. She stepped in and washed up, making sure to wash her hair diligently.

When she was done and dressed, she went to her room and grabbed her headphones. She gathered all of her school work, put it in her Domo bag and left her house. She walked quickly to her bus stop, and plugged her headphones into her phone to listen to her music. She tapped her foot to the music, and sighed when the music stopped. She checked her phone seeing that Rosalie texted her.

_How r u this morning?_

Alice bit her lip as she quickly texted Rose back.

_Okay I guess. _

She turned the volume up on her phone and shut her eyes as she waited to get to school. She pulled her bag closer to her body and listened to the heavy beats of the song playing loudly in her ear.

~~~o~~~

She pulled the yellow line that ran along the top of the bus and skipped to the front. She showed the bus driver her bus pass and hopped off, walking faster than usual so she could get to school and block her mind.

"Alice!" she stopped midstep and turned on her heel to see Angela and Bella waving to her from down the street. Alice fixed her hair and pulled her lip gloss from her bag to add a layer to her lips.

"Hey guys," she murmured when they caught up to her.

"Wasn't this weekend awesome?" Angela asked.

Alice raised her brow; it was very unlike Angela to show this much emotion. She was usually quiet and to herself. She looked at Bella with question and she just shrugged digging her converse shoes into the dirt.

"I guess it was okay," Alice said starting to walk again whilst the other two followed behind her.

"I finally got to kiss Ben! It was so magical." Angela swooned.

Alice could hear the pure joy in her voice and it made her tense; she wiped her eyes quickly before they began to gather with unwanted tears.

"That's great Ang," Alice made herself smile. At least someone enjoyed theirselves at the party this weekend.

"He asked me out, too! We're going out tonight." Alice looked over to see her looking off to a different place.

Alice smiled trully this time and sighed in relief when she saw the school's building come into view. She pulled her earbuds from her ear and shoved them into her bag.

"Did you finish that paper Alice?" Bella asked tapping her on the shoulder.

Alice shut her eyes and forbid the terrible thoughts from entering her head. She touched her shoulder-

_Stop overreacting! _She yelled at herself. It was just Bella, and they touched eachother all the time. Well not sexually of course, but still.

Alice sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I finished. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be though." She smirked thinking of all the crap Rosalie had to go through.

"Mr. Simon might freak out today though." Angela muttered.

"Why?" Alice asked with a hint of disgust in her tone.

Mr. Simon freaked out about everything and anything. He'd always make an excuse to yell at us or make constant sarcastic remarks at something 'stupid' we said.

"Rosalie didn't do her's, so he's gonna take it out on the whole class." Bella complained.

"I helped her last night."

"She was with Emmett though." Angela commented.

That would do it. Whenever those two were together nothing got done...except smooching.

When they got to the main doors, they unzipped all of their bags so they could get through the metal detector.

"I mean, she knows that her grades suck and that missing this assignment isn't going to help her." Alice said as she basically threw her bag on the table.

"That's Rosalie for you," Angela and and Bella said at the same time. The three laughed and walked to their lockers.

"Alice!" speak of the devil.

"Hey Rose," Alice opened her locker and put her gym bag inside.

"You okay," Alice shrugged and slammed her locker shut.

"I don't want to think about it, so can we just," she sighed. "Not talk about it?"

"Okay," Rosalie mumbled. "Look I'm sorry if-"

"Please, Rosalie," Alice wiped her eyes again as they began to burn. "Just drop it. I don't want anyone to do anything but leave this alone."

The bell rang signaling first period, so Alice began walking to her first class. "I'll see you later."

Thankfully, Alice's first class was Technology, so she could basically do whatever she wanted. She started with her favorite fashion website. There were these really cute shoes-

"Hey Alice," she jumped when her friend Tyler squeezed her thigh. He did this all the time but right now, she wasn't so giggly about his game.

Her hands shot to her stomach and she squeezed. She didn't want to freak out in front of everyone in the room.

"You alright?" he asked removing his hand.

"Yeah I'm fine, just, um," she cleared her throat. "You just scared me that's all."

"Sorry," he laughed with raised hands.

"It's okay," she whispered but the images instantly came running to her.

_His hot breath was in her hair, his hands tightly gripping her thighs. _

No, no, no. Not again. She gripped her head and clawed at her scalp to rid of the memories.

"Alice?" the voice was muffled. She could only hear a ringing and his voice...his breathing.

"Ms. Cicone can I please go to the office?" her voice cracked at the end as she spoke.

"Do you have your planner?" her voice was just as muffled as the others.

"Yes," she said getting up mechanically.

She needed to go home.

~~~o~~~

She stared at herself in the mirror in her bathroom. She was home alone since it was only twelve. She was surprised her step father wasn't here. She got her Zune and plugged it into the speakers turning them up all the way. t.A.T.u. began to blast in hers and she screamed to the top of her lungs.

_Not gonna get us!_

But he already got her. She was broken, and she felt as if she was covered in filth. She screamed again with the sounds of their voices and banged her hands on the floor. She got up and took her shirt off, looking at her stomach in the mirror. The mark was darker, and much more noticeable than before. Her face was red, and her breath was fogging the mirror in front of her. She pulled the drawer in the kitchen open and took out the nail scissors she used on a weekly basis. She ran the water over the sharp tip and scrubbed it clean.

As the song progressed, so did Alice's anger. She shut off the water and placed tip of the scissors to her wrist. Could she do it?

She pressed down, but she dropped the scissors, falling to her knees whilst burying her head in her hands. She cried and screamed, hoping to get all the pain out of her system.

But she knew it would be a short while before she could.

"Alice!" she heard her step father's voice shout over the music.

She crawled to the speaker's and turned them down all the way.

"What?" she growled.

"Why do you have that music up so loud?"

"Sorry. I thought I was home alone." She muttered putting her fingers lazily to her mouth to bite her nails.

"I was sleeping," he yawned going back into her mother's room.

_I don't care; _she thought getting up from the ground and placing the scissors back into the drawer. She grabbed her Zune and walked to her room in a terrible mood. She turned on her fan and plopped onto her bed as the wind whipped at her heated flesh. She took out her phone and texted Rosalie.

_Text me the hw k?_

She shut her phone and shut her eyes. She put her ear buds in her ear and turned the volume up as high as she could until her ears began to hurt.

_We got chem hw and alg 2 hw_

Rosalie gave her the page numbers and Alice got out her notebooks to take her mind off of things. When she was finished, she lay back on her bed and shut her eyes, willing herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've recently been inspired to write this. Please listen to the song, "I Don't Deserve You (Seven Lions Remix)" while listening. It really inspired me for this.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight in any sense or fashion.

_She was asleep in her room, her arms wrapped around her giant sock monkey. _

_"Alice," her eyes shot open, her gaze meeting her sock monkey's. _

Did my sock monkey just talk? _she thought pushing her sock monkey away. _

_The stuffed animal's arms wrapped around her body. What the hell was going on? _

_The sock monkey began to morph, it's face turning into a person's. The face was bare at first, but then pieces were added; the stuffed animal's body doing the same. The hold on her grew stronger, tighter, and she could barely breath. _

_Eyes were added, _his _eyes. A mouth and nose were added, _his _features. She pushed at him, her legs kicking against him. _

_"I came back for you" he kissed the top of her head, his lips lingering on her forehead. _

_"Please, leave me alone," she whimpered. _

_"I can't do that. We have to finish what we started, Alice." he licked her ear lobe before encasing it in his mouth. _

_"No, no!" she hit him with her small fists, trying so hard to escape his hold. _

Her alarm rung in her ears, her eyes opening in a slow motion. Did she dream? She couldn't remember; she could recall falling asleep though. It felt like as soon as she shut her eyes, her phone went off. She had to go to school today, she couldn't bear missing another class. She sighed, picking up her phone and turning off her alarm. Before she left her room, she turned back and saw her large sock monkey lying on her bed. She shook her head, knowing that her dream would never come true, and went to the bathroom.

She did her usual morning routine, making sure to have her Zune plugged in while she did it.

After her emotionless shower, she wiped away the fog off of the mirror and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was spiked all over the place, her pale face in great contrast to the inky color of her hair. Her bright, blue eyes were empty, the color barely registering on her face. Her eyes trailed down the mirror until she could see her stomach. The marks were still there, even though she knew they wouldn't fade within a day's time. Alice placed her small hands over the marks and sighed, biting her lip in frustration.

Why did she feel so weak? It's not like he actually went all the way with her.

_He was pretty damn close though, _she thought moving her hands and getting dressed in a lazy fashion. When she returned to her room, she snatched her Zune from its charger, slung her bag over her shoulder and left the house as fast as possible. She walked up the street to her bus stop, shoving her headphones into her ears and going to her favorite playist.

As the hard beats filled her ears, her mood began to soften. She tapped her foot impatiently at the bus stop and checked her phone to find that Rose had texted her.

_Are you coming to school? _

She typed a quick message back.

_Yeah. _

She shoved her phone into her jeans' pocket as she got onto her bus and went straight to the back. Alice pulled her phone out of her pocket again when it buzzed and saw that Rosalie gave her a smiley face.

Alice shut her eyes, trying not to think of her dream.

~~~o~~~

She sat in first period, her fingers gliding over the keys of her the computer as she worked to complete a class assignment.

"Class, class!" Ms. Cicone's nasaly voice rang through the small room. Alice turned in her seat, a slight roll to her eyes, as she faced the teacher.

A face she has never seen before met her eyes with a playful smile before looking at the rest of the class. "We have a new student. Her name is Kate Denali." her strawberry blonde hair fell way past her shoulders, her vibrant green eyes surrounded by thick, dark lashes. Her lips were covered with a great color of lip gloss that enhanced the blush on her pale cheeks. She wore black skinny jeans, a pink blouse and pumps to match. Alice marveled at this girl's sense of style.

A few snickers filled the room, causing Alice to narrow her eyes at the rest of her class.

Alice faced her screen again, continuing to work on her classwork. She stiffened when the chair next to her's was pulled out, a person occupying the seat.

"Hey," the voice said.

Alice smiled, fixing her gaze on the new girl. "Hi," Alice waved.

"Um, I just moved here from Alaska. You seem like a pretty decent person,"

_Thanks, _Alice scoffed in her head.

"Do you think you could help me around?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Alice beamed, at the chance to help someone out. She held out her hand, Kate handing Alice her schedule. Alice's eyes widened in amazement.

"We have the same schedule." Alice it back and smiled again. "I would love to help out." Alice glanced over Kate's form again, her stare staying on her beautiful pink pumps.

"Do you like my shoes?" Kate's voice asked with a cute giggle.

Alice's cheeks flushed in embaressment as she was caught oggling at the girl's shoes. "Is it that obvious?" she laughed, brushing a piece of her short hair behind her ear. "Where did you get them?"

Kate leaned in and whispered, "Promise not to laugh?" she asked.

"Of course," Alice smirked.

"I got them at Target." she covered her mouth. Kate hid her smile as she looked around the room. "So what are you guys doing, exactly?"

Alice was still chuckling when she turned to look at the monitor in front of her.

She was laughing. For the first time since the incident, she was laughing.

"Um," Alice bit her lip, mentally slapping herself for being reminded of _him. _"We're working with Microsoft Excell, and," she swallowed audibly, shutting her eyes whilst trying to clear her mind.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked with concern.

"Yeah, sorry." Alice opened her eyes and gave Kate an apologetic look. "Sorry, I just..." she trailed off, shaking her head. "Don't mind me."

"It's cool," Kate said crossing her legs.

"What made you move to Pittsburgh?" Alice asked, trying to think of a way to get her mind off of things.

"My dad got a job as a doctor here, so we were kind of forced to move, too." she shrugged her shoulders.

"We?"

"My mom and my two sisters."

"Do your sisters go here?" Alice asked, her brows meshing together.

"Yeah, but they're seniors." she sighed.

"I wish I had sisters," Alice dreamed, placing her head on her palms dramatically.

"No, you don't," she groaned. "Uh, they're a nightmare!" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"I'm sure they're not that bad."

Kate scoffed and folded her arms across her chest.

Alice giggled, her her hand over her heart as her eyes started to water.

Kate tilted her head to the side uncrossed her arms to run a hand through her strawberry blonde locks.

The bell rang, signaling that first period was over. Alice saved her files onto her flash drive and grabbed her bag, her planner in her hands. "Come on," she waved for Kate to follow.

As they walked the halls, Alice felt a pair of arms fling around her neck. She stopped in place, gasping at the contact.

"Let go!" she yelled, having her earn a few glances from her peers.

"Ally, chill, it's just me." she heard Angela say.

Alice looked down at the ground, her eyes looking for something to look at so she could avoid her friends' curoius stares.

"Hey," she heard Kate say. Alice flinched for a moments as Kate's fingers ran up and down her arm in a comforting gesture.

"Thanks," she mumbled. The meaning meant so much.

"Alice, we have to get to Japanese. I don't see that being possible if you're standing there like you have a stick shoved up your ass." Kate commented, smacking her lightly on the arm.

Alice's lip curved up at Kate's playfulness.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked her.

"Yeah," Alice found that her feet were able to move as she looked at her long time friend. "I'm fine Ang," she hooked her arm through hers, and smacked her head playfully. "I'm sorry, where are my manners?" she asked sarcastically. "Angela, this is Kate. Kate, Angela." The two waved at each other and Alice was happy with their friendliness with eachother.

"I'm from Alaska."

"Alaska?" Angela whistled in amazement.

"Yep," Kate said, popping the 'p'.

Angela looked at Alice, giving her eyes saying, "aren't you forgetting something?" Alice wanted to slap herself again as she forgot about the date Angela went on last night

"I'm sorry Angela!" Alice hugged her friend. "How was your date last night?"

Angela blushed, pushing her glasses up before spoke. The girls entered the room, Kate getting a slip signed, before taking their seats.

"It was amazing. Ben is such a gentleman!" she gushed.

"I would sure hope so."

~~~o~~~

It was the last period of the day, and Alice was silently waiting in English for the bell to ring.

"Hey, what are you doing after school?" Kate asked, writing down the day's homework in her planner.

_Nothing, _she moaned mentally.

"Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd wanna go to McDonald's with me. You know, have a quick bite?"

"Hmm," she pondered placing her pointer finger upon her chin. "I don't know," she held out.

"I really need help with my homework," she added.

Alice hid her smile, a fake groan falling from her lips. "Fine, if I _have _to."

Kate released a breath of relief as she swiped her hand across her forehead. "For a second there, I thought I was going to have to get on my knees and beg!"

"Haha," Alice giggled, a snort leaving her mouth which caused the both of them to laugh even harder.

_I didn't I could smile like this so soon. _she thought in the back of her mind.

Alice was so grateful that Kate came at the time she did.

But was Alice ever going to tell her what happened?

A/N: I hoped you liked the chapter. I'm sorry about the long delay, and I hope to post soon again. Thank you to those of you who took the time to read this. It means a great deal to me. If you want, please leave a review, and tell me your thoughts about the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

The two girls were waiting in the long line that led to the end of their hunger. Alice chewed on her bottom lip as she pondered about what she wanted to eat. When she heard Kate groan, she turned her head in the girl's direction with a smile beginning to play on her lips.

Kate's arms were crossed, her foot tapping in an irritated manner against the tiled, dirty floor of the facility. She took a deep breath, and shook her head. "Do you think we could just go?"

Alice smirked and raised a brow in question. "What's the matter?"

"I'm very impatient." she stated looking behind her. No one else was behind them, and the line seemed to not move at all. "And at this rate we won't even get _started _on our homework." she huffed.

"Well where do you plan on eating?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders stepping closer to Alice as a distraught woman carried multiple items in her hand with her children hanging off of her. "I don't know. You wanna come over my house? It'll just be us two."

"What about your sisters or whatever?" Alice asked.

The two headed out of the fast food resturant and headed to the bus stop. The sound of Kate's heels clicking against the concrete pavement in in soft comparison to the sudden wind blowing all over their faces.

"My parents are out 'celebrating,' whatever that means," Kate said with a disgusted face. "My sisters probably already found some boys to hang out with, so," she gave Alice a beaming smile. "We can do whatever."

"Cool," Alice said.

"Let's go," Kate took Alice's arm, tugging her the opposite way. Alice froze, her mind halting as her thoughts automatically sent her warnings.

_Is she trying to hurt me? Why is she taking me to her house?_

Alice pulled her arm away a little more forecully than she meant to. The both of them stopped walking, the vast amount of people not acknowledging their disruption in the constant flow of walking bodies.

"Alice, are you okay?" Kate mumbled, her brows meshing together in confusion.

Alice didn't know how to respond to the question. She could obviously say an outright lie, telling her new found friend that she was perfectly fine.

It's just that she was so damn tired of lying. Sure, Rose knew and she was supportive; but it would be much better if she could talk to someone who wouldn't give her total bull shit as a response. Or she could tell the Kate was an honest person, and that she could say whatever she wanted to without care of what anyone would say.

Alice needed that.

A fierce round of wind almost knocked the two girls over before Alice was able to come up with words to say. "I'm sorry," she muttered wrapping her jacket closer to her skin. "Come on, let's go to your house," her voice lowered as she thought about everything that's happened in the past week.

Actually, she_ didn't _want to think about it; she put a fake smile on for Kate and urged her to lead them to her place.

"Okay," Kate gave in. She began to walk, Alice right on her flank.

It took about ten minutes of walking before the rush of people thinned out until it was just the two of them. Alice was growing increasingly annoyed as her feet began to drag. "How far do you live-"

"We're here!" Kate announced clapping her hands together.

"Huh?" Alice spun on her heel, her mouth dropping open as she witnessed one of the most beautiful homes she had ever seen. The house was made of light brown bricks, the lawn plated with a various assortment of stones. The door was-

"I know, I know, my house is awesome." she gloated twisting the ends of her hair. "Come on," she pulled Alice by the elbow, dragging her to the front door. "Hold on a sec," she said searching for her keys in her purse. When she successfully pulled her keys from her purse, she opened the door to reveal what Alice would call: a nice fucking house.

"Wow," was all Alice could muster; she probably had a family of flies in her mouth her jaw was dropped so low.

"Dude, calm down it's just a house." Kate scoffed taking off her heels. "Ugh," she moaned in relief. "That feels so much better." she smiled. "Let's see. We can order some pizza, start our homework while we're waiting, then watch some movies after." she said counted off of her fingers before looking at Alice. "Is that okay with you."

Alice nodded vigorously, still in amazement at the house. "That's fine."

Kate peeled her bookbag off of her shoulders, carrying it in her hands as she went in what appeared to be a living room. Alice trailed after her, sitting on one of the large couches whilst taking out her school work.

"Okay, let's do math first. I definately want to get that out of the way."

~~~~o~~~

"Yes, the pizza's here!" Kate shouted running to the front door.

The coffee table in the living room was covered with papers. The two had finished all of their homework and were currently watching TV, too lazy to put all of their things away.

Alice's eyes went into the back of her head as she caught a whiff of the pizza's sweet aroma.

Kate waltzed in with plates, napkins, and of course the pizza. "Alright let's eat!" Kate dropped the pizza box over their school papers, the two girls devouring the pizza.

Alice rubbed her stomach whilst pulling out her cell phone to check the time. Her eyes shot open wide as she realized it was going on nine and she still hadn't called her mother.

"Do you mind if I call my mom real quick?" Alice was already dialing her mother's number.

"Sure, knock yourself out." Kate disposed of the mess they made, leaving the room.

As the phon rang, Alice looked around, seeing the many pictures that hung on the walls. Alice saw what must have been her family, Kate embracing and hanging out with her sisters.

_I thought she only had two? _she thought as she saw Kate with multiple girls.

"Hello?" she heard her mother mumble.

"Hey mom, sorry I didn't call-"

"Honey, can you call back later?"

Alice heard her stepfather saying something in the background, but she couldn't make it out.

"But mom-"

"Honey, _I'll _call you back, I promise." Alice didn't have a chance to say anything as she was met with a dial tone.

Alice pouted, throwing her phone into her backpack. She crossed her arms over her chest mentally screaming at herself. She didn't want to go home.

For one, she didn't want to see her mother; seeing her would only make her upset. Second, she didn't want to see Carlisle, a sorry excuse for a stepfather. Sure, he was a doctor and her bought her stuff; but that was only so that she wouldn't tell anyone about the things he did to her mother. Lastly...

She was creeped out by that damn sock monkey.

Ugh! Just the thought of home made Alice want to tear the hair out of her head! It made her want to-

"Alice? Are you okay?" Kate rushed to her side.

"No, no." she said, tears now gushing out of her eyes. "Can we please talk?"

A/N: Please comment. I want to post another chapter by tomorrow (well later today. It's like 3 my time) or Sunday. Can I at least get 1 review?


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: I'm so terribly sorry that I haven't posted on Monday, and I'm very sorry at how short the chapter was. I wanted to at least get this out instead of nothing.

Alice twidled her fingers, her breathing increasing in speed with each passing moment. She starteed biting her lip, Kate's fixed gaze making her thoughts rush and jumble even more.

She hated thinking about it; it only made her much more nervous. Alice's eyes began to burn as the images and memories rammed into her skull. Her once busy fingers rose to grasp her ears, trying to drain out the constant, terrifying whispers that filled her brain.

"Alice? Alice, are you okay?" Kate touched Alice's arm with a concerned hand.

Alice froze, her whole body beginning to shrink in on itself as her arms rushed to encircle her midsection. She released a shaky breath from trembling lips, her head shaking back in forth.

"No, no." She finally whispered. "I'm not," her eyes were looking off into the distance; well more so the ornate fireplace that sat in far center of the room.

She turned her stare to look into Kate's large, brown eyes. They held concern, something Alice needed right now.

"I need to tell someone, someone who isn't my best friend or family member," She had to clear her throat, her vocal chords closing up as it was getting harder for her to speak. "I need to tell someone who won't pity me, or judge me. Someone who won't baby me or act as if I'm a broken doll."

Kate simply nodded, unwraping Alice's tight grip to take her small hands into her larger ones. Taking one more steady breath, Alice continued.

"I was at one of Rosalie's parties-"

"Is she the really tall blonde one?" Kate already interupted.

Alice's lips turned up the slightest as she replied with a yes.

"Sorry," Kate mumbled avoiding Alice's gaze for only a fraction of a second.

"I didn't drink or anything; I never do. I only go because Rose is my best friend and I try to watch out for her. Well, mostly her house."

Kate giggled at the comment.

"Well it was late, and everyone left. Well, everyone but James." As his name fell from her lips, she could feel her stomach clench in disgust.

Kate raised her brow in question. "He's one of Rosalie's neighbors, but he was too drunk to go home. While Rosalie and Emmett, her boyfriend, were busy sending everyone out, I went to Rosalie's room. Usually I sleep in her room when I go over, so this wasn't anything unusual." Alice took a large breath, realizing that she was rambling, talking very fast.

"Uh," Alice almost forced her hands out of Kate's to hopefully shake some of her nerves off. "Sorry, I'm just very nervous." she stated.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want-"

"No, I want to. I need to." She clarified as she took Kate's hands back into her own. Alice decided to look at something on the floor so that she didn't have to look at Kate's face when the words spill from her mouth.

"So I went to lie down when the door opened. Initially, I thought it was Rose because she said she would be up soon."

"It wasn't her was it?" Kate asked.

"No." Alice admitted. "It was James, but I didn't know. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, thinking it was her; Rosalie is a very affectionate person. I am too, but she's..." Alice knew she was getting off of track but she desperately wanted to avoid this conversation.

"Alice," Kate scolded softly.

"Well then I smelled him, and knew it wasn't Rosalie. He started talking in my ear, his breath making me shiver." she responded how she did at the time. "His grip grew tighter and I couldn't move." her voice was getting louder as she spoke, her body quivering with each word that left her. "He talked about how beautiful I was, and I was so scared. I was so scared that he would-" she stopped herself.

"Alice-"

"He did touch me, but I was able to escape before he actually did any major damage." Alice tried to hold back her tears, but they fell despite the will she had. Kate pulled her into a bone crushing hug, her hands running up and down Alice's vibrating back.

"I feel like such a terrible person!" she went. "So many other people were actually raped! I wasn't and I'm acting like I was!"

"Shh!" Kate cooed. "It still hurt you, Alice." Kate pulled away from a now sobbing Alice. She got up and hurried to get a towel, coming back to wipe at her face. "Listen. You can spend the night; spend as many nights as you want. My parents won't mind, they're really nice. I know we've just met today, but I already think we're going to be really good friends. We can skip school tomorrow and just talk if you want. But, I want you to know that I'm here for you."

Alice smiled through her tears as she pulled Kate into the most caring embrace she was able to give.

A/N: please review:)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't posted in a while; I was taking a break for my birthday (I am proudly 17 now:3) but now I'm back:) I hope you guys like this chapter.

"Where are your parents?" Alice asked, the covers of Kate's blanket surrounding her small, fragile body.

The room was lightly lit by the small lamp on the other side of the room, Alice and Kate snuggled in Kate's bed with a large comforter. It was late, almost midnight, and the girls were finally curled up trying to sleep. The two were so close to eachother, each feeling the other's breath cascading off of their faces.

Alice was being taken care of so generously by Kate, her new friend making sure she wouldn't spend one second by herself. Alice shut her eyes, trying so hard not to think about _him. _Her fingers gripped the soft blanket even harder, her teeth almost puncturing her bottom lip.

"They won't be home until tomorrow night." Alice listened to Kate's voice, her sweet soprano tone replacing the ugly, bass one that ran through her head.

Alice sighed, her eyes opening slowly to meet a pair of concerned, blue ones. "You have to try and stop thinking about it," Kate whispered, her hand taking hold of Alice's.

"I'm trying," Alice responded, squeezing Kate's back in fear.

"Hmm," Kate hummed, thinking. "What if I told you a great joke?" she offered.

"What?" Alice was already becoming distracted, confusion filling her eyes as she wondered where Kate was headed.

"I'm amazing at telling corny jokes." Kate bragged with a small smile.

Alice chuckled quietly, her worries already being put at the back of her brain. "Okay," she said. "work your magic."

Alice watched as Kate's expression went into thought. She couldn't be more grateful at how supportive Kate was being. The amount of care she's already showing meant the world to her. Alice couldn't ask for a better supporter. Kate was someone she barely knew, but felt as if they were friends since they were children. The way Alice could confide in her so easily, and not have her run away or only show pity was something she couldn't be more thankful about.

Kate was someone she could trust.

The thought alone had Alice's head spinning; how could she trust someone she only knew for barely a day with information like this, but not Rosalie? She knew Rosalie for years, so why couldn't she tell her? Or Bella, even Angela? What made Kate the excpetion for her to exploit and share all of her problems?

Even if Alice thought her friends would only give her pity, or look down upon her if she shared this information so in depth, why couldn't she tell them? She knew them for years! She shouldn't be worried about how they would react, right? They were her best friends!

What made Kate so special?

"Okay, I'll tell you a joke about paper." Kate started, her tongue rolling on the inside of her cheeks. After a few moments, she waved her hand in front of her bodice, scoffing. "Never mind, it's terrible." she tried to hold back giggles, her joke obviously making herself amused.

Alice looked at her in question for a moment. "So you're not going to tell me a joke?" she said, feigning a pout.

"I did silly," Kate laughed. "Get it? Terrible. Tearable. A piece of paper is tearable so-"

"Oh!" Alice smacked her forehead, her inner thoughts thinking that her intellect must have gone down dramatically.

It grew silent between the two as their laughter descended into a quiet silence. Alice held her smile, her teeth grazing her bottom lip as she thought about the joke Kate had just told.

"See, I knew I could make you smile." Kate gushed, lightly punching Alice's arm.

A new round of giggles erupted from the two girls. However, Alice stopped laughing almost instantly as she thought about how amazing Kate was being. She wanted to know why Kate was being so kind. Why would someone who barely knew her, and vice versa, help her? It logically made no sense to Alice what so ever.

She shut her eyes, trying to think of the right words to say. "Kate?" her voice was raspy, unsure, the complete reflection of how she was feeling.

"Huh?" Kate's voice was a mere whisper, barely audible to Alice's tiny ears.

Her eyes remained shut, her worries about how Kate would react bothering her to the core. Her stomach began to churn, her heart beating faster as got anxious.

"Why? I feel like I've already asked this, but I still don't understand why." she said in a rush.

"What are you talking about?" Alice could hear the pure confusion in Kate's voice. With a deep, horribly shaky breath, Alice continued to speak.

"You don't know me. Yet you let me in your house, sit around like I've known you much longer than one day. I-"

"Alice, stop," Kate said in a soothing voice.

Alice's eyes opened, Kate's wide eyes staring at Alice with compassion. "We're friends, Alice. Friends help eachother no matter what. I don't care that I've only known you for a day; that doesn't mean anything to me. What I care about, is that we have eachother's backs. That we'll stick by one another no matter the reason."

Alice could only nod in response as she moved closer to Kate, her arms wrapping around her so that she could put her head on her chest.

Her friends' embrace soothed her, the sound of her beating heart eventually putting her to sleep.

And for the first time since _that_ day, she didn't have a nightmare.

~~~o~~~

Kate's POV

She could hear her alarm ringing, the music sounding as if it were far away. Kate's eyes opened at a snail's pace, her tired, limp arms struggling to move.

She soon found, though, that it wasn't her arms that kept her from moving so easily. Kate almost forgot that Alice stayed the night, her small arms wrapped around her so tightly. So tightly, it was as if she were in danger. The left side of Kate's lip went up into a half smile as she pried her new friend's arms off of her so that she could silence the now extremely irritating alarm on her nightstand.

Her hand slammed onto the snooze button, her sleepy legs leading her outside of her room and into the kitchen.

There were giggles, familiar giggles, as she entered the room. Her older, twin sisters were at the island, their laughter quieting as she entered the room.

"Hey guys," she mumbled going to her fridge to get something to drink

Kate rolled her eyes as they were silent, watching her doing a simple task. "What?" she asked taking a sip of her juice, peering at them over the rim of the glass. Their accusing gazes made her almost slam her drink onto the counter as she sat across from them at the island.

Their similar stares of cold, icy blue eyes made hers narrow as they both held a mischevious smile on their face.

"We know you had a friend here last night," Tanya said.

Kate crossed her arms, sighing audibly. "So?"

Irina placed her head atop of her hand, smirking. "Who was it?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because, you know Mom and Dad don't like strangers here; and you know we're supposed to keep an eyes on you."

Kate scoffed at the two. "My friend Alice."

Tanya and Irina looked at eachother with malicious grins. "What did you and your little friend do last night?" Tanya started.

"We heard _lots _of giggles." Irina finished.

"We just talked."

"Talked about what exactly?" Tanya asked.

Kate shrunk in her seat. "If you're asking what I think you are, then no we didn't talk about _that._" she folded her arms, her cheeks blushing the deepest of reds.

"Do you like her?"

Kate had asked herself that question many times since she met the beautiful pixie. She seemed like such a happy person, but it didn't show when she first met her. She just seemed so...sad right now. The depressed look on the pixie's face didn't fit her at all; it just made Kate want to do anything to see her smile. Her smile, in fact, was worth working for. Her eyes lighting up, her tiny smile lighting up the whole room.

Maybe she did like her. The way she reacted to Alice wasn't how she usually responded to people she was fond of. When Alice spoke, her body would slightly shiver at the way her voice sounded like bells. When they touched, her body would react with gooseflesh rising all over her skin.

She never felt this way with anyone else, so this feeling was complete foreign to her.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully.

The two waved their hands at the same time. "When did you guys get home anyways?"

"About ten last night," Irina said taking an apple from the fruit bowl, twirling the red fruit in between manicured fingers.

"Really?" Kate was stunned. She and Alice hadn't went to her room until about eleven; how didn't they hear her sisters come.

"Yeah. You two were loud as fuck," Tanya said taking a banana from the fruit bowl. "Laughing loud as hell and blasting music as if we don't have neighbors."

Kate blushed, embaressed at the fact that her and Alice were that loud.

"Sorry," she lay her head onto the granite counter top. "When are Mom and Dad getting home, anyways?"

They both shrugged their shoulders. "Maybe late tonight; latest early tomorrow." Irina said taking a bite of her apple.

A door shut somewhere down the hall causing Kate to look past her sisters. She could see Alice wipe at her eyes tiredly with the back of her hand. Kate whipped her head in the direction of her sisters, giving them a scolding glare. "Don't say anything to her,"

They both raised their hands in surrender. "We promise," they both said with mouthfulls of food.

"Just know," Tanya said whilst chewing on her food.

"It's better to tell her sooner rather than later." Irina finished.

Kate knew they were right, but she didn't want to lose Alice's trust. She didn't want to lose her.

A/N: Please review...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! You don't know how much they mean to me, how much _you _guys mean to me. I don't think I would've have gotten past the first chapter without you all:3

APOV

Her phone was going off; very loudly, in fact. The familiar ringtone indicating that it was her step father calling was sounding, making it that much easier to ignore it. With a loud, and very lazy sigh, Alice sat up from a comfortable pillow her head was just resting on and grabbed her phone. Flipping it open, she put it up to her ear, her eyes still remaining closed.

"Hello?" her voice was laced with sleep, her voice barely managing to escape her throat.

"Alice," her mother answered, her voice frantic. Alice's eyes became wide open in alarm. That one word was all too familiar to her ears, the sound of panic making the hairs on her neck stand. It especially wasn't good to know that her mother was calling from her stepfather's phone, and not her own.

"Mom," she spoke up, a sense of urgency causing her to stand on her feet. Her phone was nowpressed hard against her ear, her eyes searching for her belongings. "What's wrong?"

"Your father," Alice mentally growled at her mother for using that noun. Carlisle was in no way, shape, or form her father. The fact that she told her mother that she hated when she said that made her all more outraged.

"He's not my father," she hissed.

"Alice, please, I don't have time for this," her mother begged. Alice sagged back onto the bed at the tone of her mother's voice. She sounded terrified, tears evidently showing through the little amount of words she had spoken.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She swallowed, the lump in her throat making it extraordinarily hard for her to breath.

"Can you please come home? Nessie and EJ need someone to watch over them." There were shouts in the background; Alice could literally _hear _her mother quiver on the phone.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Her mother hesitated before speaking, obviously thinking of a good lie to tell her. "Carlisle and I are going out for a while," she cleared her throat before continuing. "Can you please watch the kids? _Please_?"

Alice was already nodding her head. "Of course," she held back the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. "Mom," the word barely left her mouth.

"Alice, honey, I need to go-"

"Please tell me you're going to be okay." she sobbed quietly. "Please, please," her head was pounding as she fought with herself to be silent. She didn't want Kate to hear her; she didn't want her to know that her problems were much more deep than what she had previously confided in.

When her mother spoke, her voice was much clearer, confident. "I'll see you later." she declared hanging up the phone.

The dial tone that beeped in Alice's ear was all her mother left her with. Her now trembling hand dropped her phone onto Kate's bed, her chest heaving as she soundlessly sobbed. She needed to hurry home to make sure that at least Nessie and EJ were safe. They were Carlisle's kids, but she considered them her little brother and sister. They were lucky enough that they were only able to see him every two weeks; those two weeks, however, weren't what children should be witnessing and/or experiencing.

Now determined, Alice rushed onto her feet putting her shoes on. She grabbed her purse, stuffing her keys inside, and ran to the door.

She stopped herself as her small hand wrapped around the cold door knob, her mind elsewhere. She forgot to even consider what Kate would say if she suddenly had to leave. Well, it was no or never, and right now, Nessie and EJ were more important than thinking of some excuse to distract Kate with. She wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve, sniffling one last time before proceeding.

She turned the knob, her body slyly leaving the room. What she thought was going to be a quick getaway was instantly turned into something else when she saw Kate and her sisters' sitting at the kitchen's island. They must have heard her, despite how quiet she was being, since all of them turned to look at her.

"Hey," she mumured. She walked at a snail's pace to the island, purse clutched to her side. She looked at Kate's sister's stunned at how similar yet different they looked at both of them stared at her curiously.

"I'm Alice." she said with a short wave.

"We know," they both said at the same time.

_Well, that was creepy, _she thought putting her hand to her side. They both smirked, continuing to eat the food they held in their hand.

Alice looked at Kate, biting her lip nervously. "Listen," she ignored the giggles that came out of the twins' mouths. "I have to go watch my little brother and sister," her throat strained to remain calm and not close up. The difficulty of this task was much more harder than Alice originally anticipated, making it that much harder to focus on Kate's response.

"Okay," she smiled at Alice before turning to glare at her sisters. Alice stepped back when Kate jumped off of her stool. "I'll drive you, 'kay? I don't think you'd want to lug your backpack home."

"I have a bus pass," She mumbled. "I'll be fine," Kate was shaking her head before Alice finished.

"Let me drive you home, okay?"

Alice grumbled, knowing that she couldn't persuade Kate any differenlty. "Fine."

~~~o~~~

Somehow, Kate managed to invite herself in Alice's house despite the countless times Alice told her that she could take care of the kids by herself. It amazed Alice how easily Kate was able to manipulate everything; Alice was used to being the one that made all the decisions. She didn't like someone else making them for her, especially when she didn't even know if or when her mother and Carlisle were coming back.

"Alice!" she was cut off from her thoughts as Nessie covered her eyes, a smile forming on her once grim set mouth.

"Nessie, don't scare me like that!" she scorned her playfully. Alice took Nessie's hands, unwrapping them from her face, and spun around the tickle her. The adorable giggles that left Nessie's mouth made Alice beam with happiness. She was so glad that Nessie and EJ were able to be this happy; she couldn't imagine being even remotely _close _to being happy if Carlisle were her actual father.

"Stop!" Nessie squealed as she flailed around.

Alice stopped her tickling hands and picked Nessie up, twirling her around in circles. "Where's Kate?" she asked setting Nessie onto her feet.

Nessie motioned for Alice to go to her level, her tiny mouth next to her ear. "We're playing hide and seek. Her and EJ are hiding and I have to find them." she laughed stepping away to cover her mouth.

"Oh," Alice said lowly. "I'll help you, okay?"

"EJ!" Nessie screached bounded down the stairs, Alice already having a hint as to where Kate would be hiding. She flew up the stairs to her room in her attic, all of the lights turned off. It had to be Kate since she made sure to turn them _on _when they first arrived.

"Oh Kate!" she called. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" An evil grin appeared on her face as the thrill of finding her arose. She started jumping in place, excitement making her body hyper.

She turned the lights on, her eyes scanning for a blonde head poking out. Her room wasn't too big, so Kate didn't have that many options.

She tip-toed to her dresser shouting, "Ha!" but Kate wasn't there. Alice frowned at having to actually think of where Kate could be. She turned around, screaming as she saw a smitten Kate standing there with her arms crossed.

"Aagh! You scared the shit out of me!" she said exasperated as she put her hand on her heart.

"Must have to make you swear like that," Kate chuckled.

"Shut up," Alice responded trying to hold in a laugh.

Kate continued to laugh, grasping her sides so that she wouldn't fall to the floor. Alice went up to her, tickling her sides until Kate started crying.

"Alright, alright!" Kate sighed with a final laugh. "Don't get mad cause I surprised you," she grinned.

The two were standing inches away from eachother now, Kate's breath hitting off of Alice's face as she tried to calm herself down.

"I'm not used to being surprised," she breathed.

"Obviously," Kate muttered with a small smile.

Alice blushed, Kate's stare making her bite her lip anxiously.

"You do that often, you know," Kate commented staring at Alice's lips.

Alice's face burned even more, her teeth releasing her lip with a 'pop'. Alice looked into Kate's eyes, the intesity from her glossy orbs sending chills through Alice's body.

Alice was unable to describe the feelings that were mustering inside of her, her focus solely on Kate and what was going to happen next.

_What is going to happen next? _ she thought taking an involuntary step forward. Alice could feel Kate's breath on her lips, they were so close.

"Kate," she said shutting her eyes. "I never felt this way before," she couldn't meet Kate's eyes, scared to see how she would react to her words.

"How do you feel?" Everything seemed to be muffled, Alice only hearing their breathing fill the soundless room around them.

"I-"

"Alice!" she was snapped out of her daze as EJ and Nessie's screams smacked off of her ears. They weren't the type of screams children would make from fun and games, but from being terrified.

Alice almost pushed Kate out of the way as she ran down the stairs, their screams leading her to where they were.

She found them by the front door, their tiny bodies huddled together as Carlisle and a few of his drunken friends crashed throught the back door.

"What's going on?" Kate asked.

Alice didn't hear Kate follow her downstairs; she didn't hear anything but the screams of her younger siblings.

"Go home. Now." Alice said grabbing Kate by the wrist and pushing her towards the front door.

"But-"

"You have to go! Just leave!" Alice demanded.

The sound of glass shattering made both girls turn their heads.

"Whoo!" Something else shattered, Alice cringed. She went to Nessie and EJ, taking them by the hands. She dragged them up the stairs to her mothers's room. She went to her mother's dresser, pulling out her stashed headphones and mp3 players. She gave them to the kids, ordering them to put them in and turn the music up so loud until their ears hurt.

They sat down, crying and babbling on her mother's bed. Alice shut the door behind herself, the kids already knowing not to leave until she came back.

"Alice what's going on!" Kate shrieked lowly.

"Leave now while you still can," Alice pleaded with her.

"I can't leave you here with them," Alice saw the tears build up in Kate's eyes.

This is why Alice didn't want Kate to come here, why didn't want any of her friends to come here. There was too much of a risk that somethinng like _this _would happen. It broke her heart not knowing whether or not Kate or the kids would be safe by the end of the day.

Something else broke yells resounding after it.

"Oh no," Alice sank to her knees, her hands pulling at her hair. This can't be happening, not when she finally found someone who would be there for her. Kate would never speak to her again after today; Alice's chest tightened in despair, her fingernails digging into her scalp.

"What? Alice, what's happening? Should I call the police?" Kate leaned down next to her, taking her hands away from her head, and pulling her into her arms.

Alice shook her head. "Don't call them. They won't believe anything that we say. Carlisle's one of the best doctor's in the city. No one will believe that he's a drunk who beats his girlfriend." she said between clenched teeth. Kate's eyes widened in surprise as Alice kept talking. "Something bad's going to happen, I just know it." she cried reaching for Kate.

Kate didn't have anything to say to that. She just held Alice tighter in her arms, not knowing what else to do.

"Carlisle! The kids are here!" she heard her mother shout frantically. Why was her mother here? Alice told her to never be near him when he was drunk.

Maybe that's why her mother wanted her to watch the kids. Her mother probably knew that something like this was going to happen; she was protecting them. How could her mother risk herself like that thought.

"I don't care about the fucking kids!" he laughed along with his friends.

"Carlisle please!" she heard her mother shout.

Alice pulled out of Kate's hold, almost tumbling down the stairs to get her mother away from her. She was too late, her mother crumpled on the floor, Carlisle's hand still raised in the air.

"Don't fucking talk to me like that!" he reached into his pocket, pulling a gun out of his pocket. Alice gasped, her eyes darting back and forth between her mother and Carlisle.

"No!" Alice screeched, her body flying towards him as he pulled the trigger.

A/N: I'll post another chapter when I get four reviews...I know you guys want to know what happens next. So..review please?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow guys, I honestly didn't think that I'd get four reviews that fast. I guess some of you want to know whether or not Kate will tell Alice about her 'preferences'...well, let's just say Kate will more or less show her not tell, lol. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

KPOV

What the hell was happening? The only emotion that Kate was able to muster was confusion. Literally minutes ago, her and Alice were having a great time, nothing to worry about. How, in a matter of a just a _couple _of minutes could events turn so drastically around?

It was a shocker in of itself knowing that Alice didn't have the best family situation, but _this? _Kate didn't realize how deep Alice's problems ran; how could such a kind, amazing person have such troubles in their life this early on?

Kate could tell that this incident wasn't the first of it's kind. The way Alice expertley maneuvered the kids in her mother's room, like she had everything planned out, was shocking. The poor kids...they were barely six years old, and they have to life in a household that has such disasterous occurences going on was terrible. So, so terrible.

"No!" Alice's screams brought her mind back to the actual scene playing out before her. Her mouth was hanging open, her hands rushing to cover her face-unsuccessfully she might add-as Alice ran in the crossfire of misfortune.

The horrid sound of a gunshot stung Kate's ears, the mute shout escaping from her mouth doing nothing to distract Alice's stepfather.

The shouting from the other men in the room ceased to stop, the only ones seeming to be affected were the people who were actually involved. Kate's now balmy hands were still hovering over mouth, her chinning gathering tears that she didn't even notice escape from her eyes. Her eyes were fixed on the wall, opposite from where Alice was. She didn't want to see-

Kate didn't even want to finish her thoughts.

"How could you be so stupid!" Alice cried.

She was okay? How could that be possible? Kate's eyes shot to where she heard Alice's voice; Alice was bawling, her face completely red as she held a tiny fist towards her stepfather's head. Her mother still lay on the ground, her body in a fetal postition from what must have been after shock.

"Get the fuck out, Alice! This isn't your business!" Her stepfather threw the gun aside, the evidence of the bullet much more evident; the gaping hole in the wall was very overt. Dust was still hanging in the air, small particles of the dry wall floating into Kate's mouth.

"Like hell this isn't my business!" she yelled. Her pushed him, his feet tripping over eachother until he slipped and fell to the ground. "I've been living in hell for the past _eight _years because of you Carlisle! If you and your friends don't leave now, I'm calling the fucking police!" she pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and dialed the three threatening numbers, showing it off in front of his face.

Kate gasped; she was more surprised that Alice swore than her being able to push this massive man to the ground.

_This is too much to handle, _she internally groaned.

Kate took a step back, this dramatic scene making her body want to bolt for the door and head home.

_You know that if you leave, she'll think that you don't care. _ Kate didn't know what to do, not knowing what the right choice to make was. If she stayed, she didn't know what would happen, whether or not she would be safe. Though, if she left, there was a high risk that Alice wouldn't be okay. A risk that the kids upstairs wouldn't be okay because of how unstable this family unfolded to be.

"You wouldn't," Carlisle threatened her as he got back onto his feet.

Alice hit the dial button, her phone on speaker as she backed away, her eyes never leaving his. Kate didn't know what to do but watch, not wanting to disrupt anything and jeapordize her own safety.

"911, what's your emergency?" the male voice answered.

The cheering men in the background stopped, all eyes landing on Alice.

"There are intruders in my house; one of them has a gun," she wailed. She turned around, looking at me as she continued. "I'm scared; he tried to shoot one of us." she took the phone off of speaker so that she could speak to the person privately. She ran to my side, my arms automatically wrapping around her as she went on to give the operator the information they needed.

Kate barely noticed Carlisle's friends leaving the house, all of them filing out quickly as they rushed to escape being caught by the police.

"You can't leave," Alice growled at her step father. He now stood in the kitchen, pacing frantically. "If you leave they'll look for you, and you _will _go to jail." she wiped at her eyes, shoving her phone into her pocket. Kate looked at Alice carefully, her eyes red, now matching her scarlett cheeks. Kate raised her hand, wiping a stray tear away from Alice's eye. She couldn't help the sad smile that crept on her face as Alice sniffled in irritation.

"I'm sorry," Alice mumbled, her head turning to face Kate.

Kate didn't know how to respond. A simple, 'It's fine,' would not suffice, no, not at all. Kate wasn't fine, but she didn't want Alice to know that. She had to be strong for her, show her that she had someone she could trust, lean on.

She decided to answer her comment with a small nod, her eyes roaming over Alice's face. "I am, too."

Crap, she didn't mean for that to slip from her mouth.

Alice's brows meshed together, a puzzled expression taking over her look. "Why are you sorry?" Kate's chest burned as she slowly watched Alice's eyes refill with sad tears.

"Because you have to go through all of this stuff," she whispered.

"Alice!" her mother called for her daughter. Alice slipped from her grip, her sentence hanging in the air. Kate hid in the shadows of the hallway, a few policemen filing into the house, brushing her side as they rushed to get Carlisle.

She felt so out of place, as if she didn't belong; but when Alice looked at her from across the room, their eyes meeting for a moment, Kate knew that she shouldn't worry about such silly things.

She knew that her and Alice were going to be _really _close. She would do anything to make sure that happened.

APOV

"I might not see you guys for a while, okay?" Alice croaked. Her throat was tight as she spoke to Nessie and EJ as calmly as she could.

Both of them flung their arms around her, their sobs making her so upset with herself. From that one phone call, everything changed. Her whole life might change because of it.

It was for the better, right?

"I'm gonna miss you," Nessie said against Alice's shoulder.

"How long is a while?" EJ asked.

Alice pulled them away from her, her face a mask as she gave them a fake smile. "Maybe a few weeks," she lied.

"Are you gonna call us?" Nessie asked, her nimble fingers now playing with her hair.

"Of course," Alice twirled the ends of her little sister's hair. She was going to miss her siblings so much! How could she not see them after everything that's happened today.

A few people walked in the room, taking the crying twins away from their older sister.

"I love you," she cried, her wails finally breaking out. Too much was happening all at once, and Alice didn't know how she didn't break yet.

Since Carlisle was now in jail, Alice had to figure out where she had to go. Apparently, since this has been going on for some time now, her mother was also being held responsible for putting her child in dangerous situations. Child services found her to be old enough to decide where she wanted to go, but she wasn't sure what to do yet.

She did have a few thoughts, but-

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, the vibrations running down her leg. She fumbled with the phone, holding it up against her ear as carefully as she could.

"Hello?"

"Alice! Where the hell have you been! I haven't seen or heard from you in like, two days!" Rosalie yelled. Alice held the phone away from her ear as Rosalie scrutinized her over the line.

"Rose, I'm fine. It's just," she cleared her throat. "So much has happened, and it's so hard to explain." The creak of floorboards alerted her, Alice's head snapping up to see Kate in the doorway.

"You can't tell me?" Rose scoffed.

"No, Rose." Alice sighed, her hand flying to her now aching head. "My mom and step dad are in jail," the words came out in a jumble, barely understandable.

"What? When? How?"

"Today. Carlisle had a gun..." she trailed.

"Is everyone okay?"

Alice hesitated before answering, looking at a patient Kate. Alice motioned with her hand for her to come over, Kate sitting next to her. Kate wrapped her arm around Alice for support as she kept talking.

"Yeah. I'll have to find a place to live-"

"You can stay with me!"

"Rose, I don't want to be a burden."

"Alice, shut the fuck up. You know damn well that it's not a burden. You're my best friend. At least...you were." Alice could just hear the attitude in Rosalie's voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alice could feel her face heat up as she already sensed what Rosalie was going to say.

"You hang out with that Kate girl all the time now."

"It's only been two days!" Alice's eyes were bugging out of her head in fury.

"Two very important days, Alice. How come I had to call to find out that your parents were in prison? Or the fact that you decide to tell Kate everything."

"What's everything?"

"Just call me before you get here. I'm sure my mom will be ecstatic that you're coming over." she hung up.

A/N: Same deal...four reviews, I'll post another chapter. People who review will get a preview of the next one:3 How does that sound, lol. Reviews make me post faster:)

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: oh goodness, you all can just shoot me. Yes, I didn't get the four reviews I wanted, but that doesn't give me a reason to be an ass and not post for a while. However, that wasn't my intention, I just got really caught up in school...and Instagram, lol. If you got one, would you mind following me at tatutwilight. I'd appreciate it...I'll post on Tuesday if I get more than two reviews. Oh, and there's stronger language in here incase you have a problem with that kind of stuff.

APOV

Alice chewed on her lip as she sat in Kate's car, her face turned to the ornate house that Rosalie resided in. It was quiet, Kate just turning the car off, before Alice decided to speak.

"Thanks," she whispered. She gathered her sweater, pulling the sleeves down to cover her fingers so that she wouldn't twirl them. She didn't know what to say, but thank you seemed to be strong enough.

She felt terrible that she forgot about all her other friends when Kate came around, but when she considered everything that just happened: would she tell them? She mentally shook her head, knowing that if Kate weren't here, she would have dealt with this by herself. She couldn't bear the thought of laying all of this information on her friends, they had their own lives to worry about, and her drama would do nothing but add a burden.

"No problem," Kate said interupting her thoughts. She was still looking out the window at Rosalie's house, her body sliding down the seat of Kate's car as she thought about seeing her life long friend in a few short minutes. The sound of her cold, hard voice still sent shivers down her body, a frown setting upon her small lips. Just the thought of having to deal with the wrath of Rosalie made the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

Alice could now barely see out of the car's window, her head slowly turned to face Kate who sat opposite from her.

"Did you call Rosalie?" Kate asked whilst pointing her chin in the direction of the house.

Alice shook her head, her fingers reaching into her pocket to grab her cell phone. She just stared at her phone for a moment, thinking before deciding what to do when she flipped her phone open. Her fingers pushed multiple buttons before she held it up to her ear and awaited for Rose to pick it up. She turned her head to Kate, a small smile appearing on her lips as her hand reached for the radio, turning it on to a low volume.

"Hello?" Rosalie answered.

"Hey I'm here," Alice said sitting up and grabbing her purse. Kate got out of the car, Alice following suit as the two went to retrieve her things from the trunk.

She could hear some shuffling in the background before she responded. "Okay," Rose sounded less harsh than she did earlier on the phone. "I'll be out in a sec-"

Alice interupted Rosalie, her eyes widening and knowing full well that if she saw her with Kate, she would be _very _upset. "It's okay, you don't have to," she encouraged. Kate opened the trunk, her head disappearing as she got Alice's bag.

"No, it's fine," Rosalie said. Alice groaned, taking the bag that Kate had brought over out of her hands, slinging it over her shoulder. She heard both Rosalie's door open and Kate's trunk shut simutaneously. She didn't know who to address fist, afraid that she would insult someone for going to the other.

She looked at Rosalie, her face blank as she watched her stop in her tracks as she saw Kate. She rolled her eyes, Rosalie's theatrics causing a scene between the trio. Rosalie must have seen Alice's action, because she smirked and walked over the two, making sure to give Kate a very "curtious" smile.

"Hey Alice," Rosalie smiled. "Kate." she narrowed her eyes, only slightly when she said her name, but it was noticable.

Kate, probably feeling extremely uncomfortable and left out at the moment, simply waved.

"Hi, Rosalie." Kate attempted a smile, but it was hard for her to find with the look Rosalie was giving her.

Alice gave Rosalie a hard look, turning to Kate to give her a reassuring smile and a hug good bye. It was awkward, since her bag was sort of in the way, but the two managed to have a successful embrace. "I'll see you later," Alice said in her ear before pulling away. She waved, Kate returning the gesture as she went back into he car, driving away.

"Rose, why did you do that?" Alice asked as the two walked into her house.

"Do what, Alice?" Rosalie asked, feigning innocence. Her head was tilted to the side as she shut and locked her door.

Alice had her eyes in slits as she walked away from Rosalie, her feet slamming down on the wood flooring with each step.

"Alice where are you going?" Rosalie called as Alice went as fast as she could to the bathroom.

"Away from you!" her feet continued to march onto the floor loudly.

"Alice, you're being overdramatic." Rosalie claimed.

Alice halted, waiting for Rosalie to catch up. "I'm being overdramatic?" her back was facing Rosalie, the anger building up inside of her making her face red. "I think I deserve to be a little," she turned around, putting her fingers together. "overdramatic considering what I've been throught these past couple of hours." she huffed, dropping her bag onto the floor. "Do you know what I've been through? Do you have any idea at all?" tears were welled up in her eyes, her voice cracking as she spoke.

"No, I don't," Rosalie said with her voice cold, detatched. "Maybe if you would would have called me, like you had any trust in me, I _would _know what you were going through." she picked up Alice's bag and went into her bedroom, her cheeks now a very dark scarlett.

"Really, Rose?" Alice trailed behind her, her hands thrown up into the air. "Are you really pulling the jealously card right now?"

"Yes, yes I am." Rosalie banged her fist atop of her dresser, the thud ringing throughout the room.

"Why are you so upset?" Alice asked, the fury in her system fading as she saw how hurt Rosalie was.

"Why did you talk to her? Huh?" Rosalie turned to her, her make-up running down her face. "Why her and not me?"

Alice, at first, didn't know how to respond. Her hands were at her sides, picking at the hem of her shirt because she didn't know what to do with her nervous fingers. "She just happened to be there." she looked Rosalie in the eye, her voice strong as she defended herself. "You were hanging out with Emmett." she added.

Rosalie's face somehow managed to get redder, her fists balled furiously at her side. "You know I'd drop him in a minute if you were ever in trouble. Give me a real fucking reason, Alice." she hissed her name at the end, Alice backing up a smidgen in fear.

"That is my reason." she said stepping back in place. Hot breath escaped Alice's lips, her eyes starting to two both had matching faces of anger, their faces messy with tears and make up. "I happened to be at Kate's house, and I just...needed to talk to someone." she sighed, pacing about the room. " I told her about," she took a deep breath, her teeth gnawing at her lip. "_him_." she wiped at her eyes, hiccuping. "I spent the night because I was stressed, and I just forgot about everything. _She _made me forget about everything." she was now staring at the ground, her eyes too afraid to meet Rosalie's. "I barely thought about it for the rest of the night; it felt so good to tell someone who barely knew me!"

Rosalie stood in silence, her arms crossed as she listened to Alice pour her heart out. Her long, blonde hair dangled over her shoulers, her fingers leaving the golden locks to take Alice's hand and bring her over to sit her down on her bed.

"Then, I have to wake up in the morning, babysit Renesmee and EJ, only to find out that Carlisle would come back drunk!" she bawled. Her hands were shaking, fingers digging into her skull making her head throb. "And did you know he had a gun? A fucking gun!" her whisper was forced, the words sounding strained coming from her now irritated throat. "Rosalie, you don't understand how scared I was." she looked at her best friend, her throat now constricted as she flung her arms around her.

KPOV

Before leaving the street of the imfamous Rosalie Hale, Kate looked outside of her rear view mirror, watching the two exchange greetings. Her brows furrowed in sadeness, her plan to talk to Alice before her depature completely down the drain. She so desperately wanted to confide in her, tell her her early feelings that were devoloping deep within in. She wouldn't bring it up either if she didn't believe Alice was starting to feel the same way. She knew she wasn't the only one who felt the connection between the two before..._that_...happened. They were so close to-

She blinked back her thoughts, almost stomping on the gas pedal as she drove back to her house. The sweet smell of Alice's perfume still lingered in her car, Kate having a hard time not shutting her eyes and inhaling to marvelous scent. Her hands tightened with each passing second; she knew Rosalie was probably talking shit about her at this very time. It was obvious-to Kate at least- that Rosalie was envious of her and Alice's relationship. She didn't know why, though, and it really made her wonder how confident Rosalie was in their friendship to doubt Alice like that.

Alice was a great person, and even though she didn't know her long, she knew that she wasn't the decieving type, or someone who would just abandon their friends. She was just going through a hard time right now, and Kate just happened to be the person she wanted to lean on.

It's not like she minded either; Alice was so cute, smart, thoughtful...

Kate's thoughts ended up trailing her back to her house as she exited her car and walked into her front door.

"Well, well, well," her sister said at the same time.

God, that got so fucking annoying. She rolled her eyes, throwing her things on the couch in her living before sitting across from her sisters in the game room down the hall.

"If it isn't Kate coming back...alone." Tanya grinned whilst pausing the video game she was playing with Irina.

Kate kept her eyes on the screen; they were playing Grand Theft Auto, one of them in the middle of running someone over.

"Yes. Alone." Kate said with no emotion. "I told you I was taking her to her friend's house." she mumbled sitting back in the bean bag chair.

"But we didn't think you'd let her go!" Irina said with a giggle, an evil grin playing on her lips.

Kate narrowed her eyes on the screen, trying her best not to look at her sisters.

"We thought you'd profuse your love to her and ride off into the sunset!" Tanya continued.

Kate's face paled, her teeth grinding together in anger. "Shut the fuck up." she grumbled, still keeping her eyes on the screen.

"Pooh!" They both said together.

"Why Tanya." Irina said in a souther accent.

"Yes, Irina?" she replied.

"I think our dear, dear Kate here didn't tell her!" Tanya gushed.

"Tell her what, my lovely, Tanya?"

"That she loves pussy!" she said as if the statement were nothing out of the ordinary. Kate finally gave up, seeing the two huddled together, laughing like a bunch of jack asses. Kate blushed, her hands placed over her burning cheeks as she watchd the two mock her like there was no tomorrow.

"No? Our little Kate couldn't lie to her beloved friend like that!" Irina said, covering her mouth in feign shock. "She's too honest, our little one."Irina put on a serious face, turning to look at Kate.

"Did our dear, dear Kate tell her little friend of her preferences?" Tanya asked tilting her head to the side.

Kate was unable to stand and leave, her legs felt like jello and she knew she would only make herself look much more foolish if she were to stand and wobble out of the room.

"No, I didn't tell her." she sighed falling back into the chair.

The two, seeing that Kate was actually frustrated, lost their playful demeanors, their faces going serioius.

"Why didn't you tell her, Kate?" Tanya asked.

"Don't you like her?"

"Yeah," Kate huffed, sitting back up to look at the two. They were leaning in towards her, their identical curled, blonde hair somehow managing to fall past their shoulders in the same manor. "That's the problem. I don't want to scare her away."

"Well it's better to tell her now rather than later. You know how last time turned out, don't you?" Irina asked, a frown set on her face.

Kate didn't even want to remember what last month; it was the whole reason they moved in the first place.

That's why she didn't want to tell Alice about her orientation.

It would ruin anything.

A/N: thanks for reading..if you did. Please review?


End file.
